My Hero's Bizarre Adventure: Heroic Muse
by Rebel King Lucifer
Summary: Not everyone gets their happy ending. That was the sad truth that a four year old girl realized when a tragic incident stole away the lives of the family she knew and loved. Even so, she found a way to carry on while bearing her past trauma. Now in the care of a Pro Hero, she aims to become a great hero herself. However, the road ahead will be more bizarre than she accounted for.


_**I… LIIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEE~!**_

_***Deep breaths* Alright, I know it's been a long time… okay, a very long time… but I'm finally back after trying my damndest to push through my slump. I couldn't even tell you what that slump was about, aside from the fact there was some major writer's block plaguing my mind for quite a while. Now, I'm sure there are those who have been waiting patiently for me to put something up, I'm sure some have even lost hope, but fear not readers, because I am here… with a fresh new story to kick off my resurrection, and as the story's title suggests, this will indeed get quite… bizarre.**_

_**The next thing you're going to say is, "But Wild Card, My Hero Academia and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?! Nani?!" Well you see, dear readers, I figured for my resurrection, I'd get things going again with something nice and over the top to get my creative juices flowing. I've also wanted to do an MHA story for a while now, and I had the thought, "What could possibly be better than MHA, but with a lot more punching and posing?" And thus this story was born.**_

_**Now obviously due to the nature of this crossover., things are gonna be a bit, well, bizarre, and some events in MHA may not play out quite how fans remember them. Gotta change things up with the inclusion of Stands, yeah?**_

_**Well I think I've rambled enough. Gotta keep some things under wraps after all. So, my dear readers, I hope you all enjoy my newest creation - My Hero's Bizarre Adventure: Heroic Muse!**_

* * *

**My Hero's Bizarre Adventure: Heroic Muse**

**Chapter 1**

**Hakuno Ryuuzouji: Origins**

* * *

_Taiyou Ryuuzouji walked through the halls of the hospital's fourth floor, making his way towards a specific room as he passed by a number of doctors and nurses carrying on with their own work. He'd already gone this way a few times before and by now he remembered where the room was. Not even a minute later he stood in front of his destination. He was about to open the door when it opened on its own, revealing a nurse who was already leaving the room. The nurse briefly smiled at Taiyou before heading off, leaving the door open so the bluenette could go inside._

_The room itself wasn't all that remarkable given it was your standard hospital room. The only light in the room came from the large open window on the opposite end from Taiyou, where the late afternoon sun lit up the small room with a fiery orange hue. He looked to the bed and found a familiar face occupying it, a young girl of about six years old with brown hair and matching hazel eyes who sat there quietly staring out the window, turning her eyes to the door when she heard Taiyou come in._

"_Hey, it's me again." Taiyou greeted, giving the girl a little half-smile. "I bet you're thinking 'Geez, this guy again?' since I come here so often these days." His attempt to joke around was met with silence from the little girl._

"_Right… I heard from the doctors that you're set to leave soon, that's great," Taiyou added as he closed the door and walked further into the room._

"_But I'm still all alone…" the girl muttered, making Taiyou pause. "My parents and my big sis are still gone, and... I don't have any home to go back to…" Tears threatened to leak from her eyes as she looked over at Taiyou. "Mister… what's going to happen to me?"_

_Taiyou just looked at her with a solemn but understanding expression. After everything that had happened to her just a couple of weeks ago, it was only natural that she was so affected like this; she was sad and scared, it made sense she would be._

"_Well… chances are you'll be sent to an orphanage once you're cleared to leave this hospital. It won't be easy going forward, especially for someone in your situation..." Taiyou explained as he sat at the foot of the bed. He looked her right in the eyes and continued. "But you won't have to worry about that, because I'll make sure it doesn't happen. That's why I came by today, actually; I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_The girl gave him a confused but curious look as he smiled warmly to her._

"_How would you like to come live with me, as my daughter?"_

* * *

"Alright, all set…"

Hakuno Ryuuzouji nodded approvingly to herself as she looked herself over in the mirror, now dressed in her school uniform. Her wavy brown hair both framed her face well but also complimented her hazel-tinted eyes. Good as usual, she thought as she brushed a few strands of hair over her shoulder and then grabbed her school bag to head downstairs.

Hopping down the last two steps, Hakuno made her way into the kitchen, only to find that nobody was around. Right there on the table in front of where she usually found her father in the mornings, there was a note to the brunette explaining that said father had to step out a little early, but otherwise it was "business as usual".

"I guess I'm on my own this morning then," she figured as she put the note down. "I'll fix something quick and easy, then get going so I'm not late for school."

And so the teen got to work, fixing some eggs and a couple of slices of toast to ensure she had breakfast that morning. Afterwards she grabbed her lunch from the fridge, which she'd prepared the night before, and carefully nestled it in her bag before making for the front door. Her shoes now on, Hakuno left the house and started towards school.

After a few minutes of walking, the brunette came up to an intersection, where she was greeted by the sight of another brunette about her age, although ever so slightly shorter and more petite in her build, with light brown hair in a bob cut and dressed in the same uniform as Hakuno herself. Her dark brown eyes turned towards Hakuno as she saw the other girl approaching, and she smiled.

"Hakuno! Good morning!" she greeted the other girl, beaming at her.

"So you were waiting for me again, huh?" Hakuno smiled back at the petite girl. "Ochaco, you know you don't have to risk being late just to wait on me, right?"

"Oh c'mon, we're best friends! They do everything together!"

"Even being late to school together?"

"Yep!"

"I guess I can't argue with that," Hakuno chuckled as the pair started walking. "So you're feeling better after that cold you got hit with, I take it?"

"Yeah. but I gotta say I'm kinda jealous of you, Hakuno; you never get sick." Ochaco added.

"What? Jealous of me?" the taller brunette laughed. "I think that should be the other way around. I'd kill to have a sick day every now and then to get out of school. But no, I got denied that privilege by the time I was old enough to even _be _in school."

"Yeah, but it paid off, right?"

"Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?" Hakuno argued.

Just then, the two of them heard a loud crash coming from around the corner, followed by panicked cries. Nodding to one another, they quickly rounded the corner to see exactly what was causing the noise. Standing atop a building and roaring like an angered animal, was a largely-built man, though he didn't look quite human due to his size and overall huge frame making him appear much more monstrous.

"Whoa!" Ochaco gasped, watching as the monstrous man thrashed about, knocking towers and power lines around.

"That's one big villain!" Hakuno added.

The two girls suddenly gasped when they saw the villain knocking over one tower with still live wires which then came crashing down towards the crowds below.

However, just as the hunk of metal was about to hit the ground, a well-built man with large, muscular arms quickly rushed in and caught it, lifting it up over his head and then tossing it harmlessly to the side as if the task itself was simple enough.

"Whoa, check it out, it's Death Arms!" Hakuno pointed out as the pro hero appeared on the scene. Soon after, a tall man dressed in a modified firefighter's suit came in and created a cutoff line between the spectators and the villain out of water that hung in the air and shaped itself to the proper form the second pro hero desired.

"Everyone, stay back! It's not safe!" Backdraft ordered.

"Wow, that's the Rescue Specialist, Backdraft! He's so cool!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Hey, look!" Hakuno suddenly pointed out, looking at a single shape that darted through the air, followed by several fangirls screaming out the name of Kamui Woods as the pro hero made his way up to the top of the villain's perch.

"Even Kamui Woods is here?" Hakuno wondered. "This could be interesting. He's new, but he's definitely been making a big name for himself."

"Assault, robbery, _and_ illegal use of powers during rush hour? Truly the mark of a villain!" Kamui Woods listed off as he stuck out his arm and multiple branches proceeded to grow outward.

"He's about to do it, his special move!" Hakuno noted. "His Preemptive Binding…"

"Lacquer Chain Prison!" Kamui proclaimed as he allowed the roots of his arm fly forward at the villain.

However…

"Canyon Cannon!"

Everyone present watched in shock as, seemingly out of nowhere, a giant blonde woman practically flew onto the scene, landing a drop kick on the villain flawlessly, sending the villain flying back and effectively putting him out of commision. Everyone was practically speechless at the sudden appearance of the giant; even Kamui was at a loss for words as he stood there in mid-execution of his special move.

Then as if like clockwork, all the males in the crowd took out their cameras and took pictures all while chanting in disturbing unison, "Money shot, money shot, money shot, money shot..."

"That's a piece of cake for the world's hottest new hero." she chuckled as she stood up and looked towards the crowds. "Hi everyone, I'm Mt. Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore."

"Ochaco…" Hakuno started. "Tell me I'm not dreaming right now."

"No… you're not." Ochaco managed to utter out.

"No, it's probably better… I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Wait Hakuno, don't go into the light!" Ochaco panicked, flailing her arms wildly.

"But just _look at her_!" the other girl practically gushed as she let her eyes take in every last inch of Mt. Lady, a twinkle in her eye and a big, slightly lewd grin on her face. "I wonder if she can change between a normal and giant form with her Quirk! If she can I could probably get a better read on her proportions, but oh my God, she's totally stacked!"

"Mmmmmmmm…" Ochaco pouted with cheeks puffed out. "Geez, not again, Hakuno…"

"I can't help it! Look at her, she's a total hottie!"

"You do this every time every time you see some cute girl!"

"That's not true! Not _every _girl!" she argued. "Besides, it's not every day you get to see a new heroine's debut in person! I need to get some shots before those loser guys beat me to the punch!"

And before Ochaco could protest any further, Hakuno took out her phone and quickly pushed her way to the front of the crowd, snapping as many pictures as she could while not giving a single thought to all the photographers she was photobombing.

"Oh, Hakuno…" Ochaco sighed, her hand hitting her face in record time.

* * *

After just managing to pry Hakuno away from her frantic attempts at getting "quality photos" of the debuting heroine, the two of them managed to get to school just in time for class to start.

"You really need to control yourself…" Ochaco pouted.

"Hey! I can control myself!" Hakuno argued as they walked inside and the brunette exchanged some 'good mornings' with passing students that greeted her.

"No you can't… at least when it comes to girls other than me."

"That's not true. I can keep myself in line… when I need to. And besides, you're a… special case."

"Special how?" Ochaco crossed her arms in suspicion.

Though before Hakuno could answer, she opened her shoe locker to discover a neatly folded piece of paper sitting inside with her school shoes. She reached inside and took it out, giving the paper a glance after unfolding it, only to quietly sigh afterwards.

"What is it?" Ochaco asked.

"Well, I guess I know how I'm spending my lunch break," she answered, turning the note so Ochaco could see it, revealing it to be a very obvious love letter from a boy.

"Ooh, someone decided to take the challenge again." the petite girl chuckled. "So I guess you're going to turn him down?"

"Most likely," Hakuno shrugged.

"And to think that no one else has caught on that you're a lesbian."

"Probably because they're so caught up in the fantasy of dating 'the queen of Kurume Junior High'." Hakuno figured, throwing in a bit of sarcasm when she mentioned her 'title'. "I mean I get it, I'm popular, I'm not really complaining… but sometimes all the attention feels like a little too much even for me, you know? And I don't have it in me to just tell them to leave me alone either; I'm not heartless, after all."

Hakuno sighed again. "Geez, I kinda wish at least one cute girl would come along and try to confess to me." she commented offhandedly.

"Well, you got all day today so maybe," Ochaco shrugged.

"Don't get jealous now," Hakuno smirked.

"You said I was special, so~" the other girl replied as she stuck her tongue out.

"Who said that meant I couldn't tease my best friend?" Hakuno shot back as she started off for their homeroom.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ochaco huffed. "Hakuno!" She called out, before puffing a cheek and following her in.

* * *

Later that morning, after gently turning down her most recent admirer, Hakuno and Ochaco met on the roof for lunch where it was both peaceful and offered a good view. While the former took out the lunch she'd brought from home, the latter dug into food she'd gotten from the cafeteria.

"You know, I almost feel bad for everyone I have to shoot down." Hakuno commented to break the quiet air.

"Why do you say that?" Ochaco looked at her curiously.

"Well it's not like any guy that asks me out will ever succeed," she pointed out. "I feel bad because of the simple fact that it's a fight they'll never win. I said this before but I'm not heartless, I don't have it in me to tell them to buzz off."

"I see. I guess I can get that," Ochaco nodded understandingly. In truth, it was simply because Hakuno was just that nice of a person that she didn't like to see people unhappy. Despite the fact that some people may say that kind of thought process is naive, it was still a sign of how much Hakuno cared about others, and it was something Ochaco admired in her friend.

"Say, Hakuno," she started. "I know there's still some time, but what are you thinking of doing going into high school?"

"Hm?" Hakuno responded, looking up at her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Mostly just out of curiosity," Ochaco replied. "I know everyone in our class is aiming for the hero course, but I guess I assumed you had different plans, all things considered."

"Oh." Hakuno nodded. "Well you're not wrong. I definitely want to be a hero, but I doubt I'd be satisfied with some plain old hero course… so I've been thinking about going to U.A."

"Really? Me too!" Ochaco said. "See? I told you best friends do everything together!"

"Alright, alright, you win." Hakuno giggled. "Still, I'm actually kinda surprised you'd want to get into a top-notch school like that. What's the big motivator?"

"Well… I don't know if you'll like my reasoning. You'd… probably think I'm selfish."

"Try me."

"Well the thing is… I want to be a hero, so I can get a lot of money." Ochaco said. "For my parents, of course! So they could live comfortably!" She waved her hands frantically.

Hakuno looked at her friend for a moment, then smiled, reaching over to pat her friend on the head. "I don't think that's a bad reason." she said.

"Huh? What?" Ochaco blinked. "Really?"

"I don't see why trying to make your parents' lives easier wouldn't be good." Hakuno replied back.

"Oh, well… thanks, I guess?" she said unsurely.

"Seriously, don't overthink it so much. It's not bad to want money; it's a sad truth, but money is what makes the world go round. But the fact you want to use that money to make someone else's life easier shows you're not in it for personal gain alone." Hakuno assured her with another smile. "All I ask is that you save up a little of that money to buy a nice big house for us."

"H-Hakuno…" Ochaco grumbled at her friend's quip.

"Solely because we're such good friends, of course." Hakuno added, not breaking her expression for even a second.

"Mmmm… don't tease me like that…" Ochaco pouted. "You're awful..."

"Oh? Do I detect some hopefulness hidden in your words?" Hakuno giggled.

"St~op!" she whined, trying to hide the blush dusting her face, which was growing a little deeper than normal.

"Relax, I'm only teasing." said Hakuno, chuckling to herself and shaking her head. "It's times like this I'm glad I have a friend like you who's willing to put up with me."

"You're welcome." Ochaco shot back.

"Alright, let's finish up so we can get through the rest of the day."

"Yeah."

* * *

At last school was done for the day. The students were relieved knowing that their day was done. Now they had to worry about the next worst thing other than staying in class: Homework. At least they could delay doing it as some would walk home, take the train or just goof off in the city for a while.

"Finally we're done!" Ochaco grinned as she stretched out to loosen up.

"Glad that's over," Hakuno agreed as she started packing her bag.

"Yeah, but we have a ton of homework to do…" Ochaco moaned.

"You could always come over to my place and we could tackle it together. I'm sure between the two of us we could get all this out of the way so we can enjoy our Sunday in peace." Hakuno suggested.

"You mean it?"

Hakuno nodded. "Yeah, for sure, girl's night out. Well, girls's night _in_, I guess."

"Well, okay. I just need to call Mom and Dad to let them know."

"Right. In that case, you take care of that and I'll meet you downstairs-" Hakuno suddenly paused as she caught sight of a glimmer out of the corner of her eye, which was quickly approaching the classroom window next to the two of them.

"Get down!" Hakuno suddenly yelled as she rushed over to Ochaco and fell to the floor with her, just as two streaks of reddish light suddenly smashed the windows in a sweeping arc. The streaks also grazed the ceiling, cutting right through it with a surprising amount of power that made the building rumble slightly.

"W-What was that?" Ochaco trembled in fear.

"I'm not sure but it can't be good…" Hakuno said as she carefully got up and made her way to the window, where she caught sight of a man dressed in civilian clothes casually walking through the school courtyard, the most distinguishing feature about him being the dark, goggle-like coverings over his eyes. Though as he tilted them down, more streaks of red light burst forth from his eyes, sweeping in front of him and causing the building to tremble again as the school was seemingly struck.

"What the-?" Hakuno gasped under her breath. "A villain seriously showed up here?"

"Alright, you brats! Listen up! I'm taking this entire school hostage! Keep your traps shut and I won't have to kill ya!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs from outside.

"Hakuno…?" Ochaco started.

"This is bad…" Hakuno muttered to herself as the small handful of students in the classroom with them started to panic at the villain's declaration. "There's no way to know if a hero is on the way, so we might be sitting ducks. Unless…"

"Unless? Unless what?" Ochaco repeated, before her eyes widened in panic. "Oh no… no, no, no, no, no! You can't use your Quirk! You're not licensed! If you use it, then you're going straight to jail!"

"Her range is forty meters… I could easily get her down there to land some hits. But still… what if he can see her? If that's the case, then I'll lose my advantage and everyone here could get hurt." Hakuno muttered to herself, not responding to Ochaco as she considered the alternative option.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Ochaco shouted comically, flailing her arms about.

"Ochaco, it's alright. I think I know how to get us out of this." the other girl said assuringly, turning back to face her friend with an even expression that seemed to say she knew what she was doing.

"How!?"

"Just leave that to me."

Hakuno then turned back to the window and looked down at the villain, who by now was shouting something about everyone being good little brats and playing along. The brunette just scoffed to herself as a feminine figure started to gradually fade into existence next to her.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on anyone here. Not while I'm around to do something about it." she whispered as the ghostly figure leapt through the window, landing on the ground just in front of the school entrance.

"Um… Hakuno? What are you planning to do?" Ochaco asked, watching as her friend simply looked down from the broken window.

However, Hakuno's attention wasn't on her, rather the ghostly figure down on the ground, who was staring down the villain menacingly, though the latter gave no indication that he was even aware of its existence.

"Good, he's not aware of her." Hakuno thought, feeling at least a little relieved. "That means I have this in the bag…"

As if following an unspoken order, the ghostly figure got into position as it moved in to attack. However, before it could get within striking distance of the villain…

"You know, if you wanted to go back to school so badly, there's plenty of ways to do it in a more civilized manner. I'm sure people would understand!"

The villain gasped as he heard an echoing voice coming from seemingly all around him.

"The hell? Who's there?! Come out already!" he yelled.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just swinging through the neighborhood." the voice replied as the shadows underneath a nearby tree began to ripple as if it were water.

From within the ripple another figure rose up, a man in his early thirties dressed in a dark gray jumpsuit, black shirt and indigo vest, complemented by pauldrons above the vest, dark boots and matching elbow pads. The man himself was tall, sporting a head of light, almost icy blue hair that appeared tame on the right side, but quickly spiked out the more one looked to the left side, and a pair of pinkish red eyes, which shifted to look at the villain once the shadows had become solid again.

"Shit!" the villain cursed. "You? Seriously?"

"No way! Is that really him?" some students muttered amongst themselves.

"It's the Shade Hero, Eclipso!" others said, feeling relieved at the arrival of the costumed man.

"Awesome! That dude's lost the fight already!" still others cheered.

"Dad's here?" Hakuno wondered out loud, surprised to see the bluenette appearing on the scene, to which the ghostly figure seemingly vanished in response.

"But seriously now, you're trying to terrorize a bunch of middle schoolers?" The man known as Eclipso sighed, cleaning his ear with a pinky. "That's low even for some small time crook like you."

"Shut it, emo man! You damn heroes think you're all hot shit when in reality you're not!" the villain snapped. "Now unless you want these kids to die, I suggest you either back off or you let me vaporize you!"

"Hm, I dunno, that seems kinda inconvenient for me, you know? I mean, I gotta go shopping before I head home tonight, maybe save a few other people, the works. Getting vaporized kinda feels like it'd get in the way." Eclipso replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ugh, do you ever shut up?!" the villain groaned, tipping down his goggled to let a laser fly from his exposed eye at Eclipso, who simply fell backwards and into the shadows themselves, avoiding the attack entirely.

"Oh man, someone's cranky today." Eclipso commented as he reappeared from the shadows on the ground, but this time flying forward and landing out in broad daylight. "What's up? Bad morning? Anything you wanna talk about?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" the villain yelled as he let another laser shoot out from his eye, but like before Eclipso dodged it easily, this time simply rolling out of the way.

"You really need to chill." Eclipso sighed. "Maybe some time in the slammer will cool you off."

"I AIN'T COOLING OFF UNTIL YOU DIE!" He shouted before shooting a laser at full power.

"Penumbra Shield!" Eclipso declared as his shadow seemingly came to life and transformed into a large tower shield that sat in front of him. The beams shot forward, only to collide with some invisible force that stopped them in their tracks. "Man, that was close."

"He blocked it! He stopped it like it was nothing!" a few students cheered.

"Alright, I think it's time we just wrapped this up," Eclipso figured as his shadow changed form again, this time taking the form of lengths of chain that waved around ominously. "Here goes! Umbra Chain!"

At his declaration, the shadow chains shot forward with blinding speed, much faster than the villain was able to react, and "wrapped" around the latter's shadow tightly, stopping him just as he was about to tip the goggles for another attack.

"The shit?! I can't move!" the villain complained angrily, trying in vain to move his limbs but finding he was unable to.

"I wouldn't bother. Those chains are trapping your shadow, which means you're just a sitting duck," Eclipso explained as he walked forward, the shadow chains shifting to accomodate for his proximity to his captive. He then chuckled as he heard police sirens quickly approaching the school. "Besides, gotta make sure you act like a good boy for the authorities."

Soon enough the police had arrived on the scene and were careful in restraining the villain after being informed of his Quirk by Eclipso. After the police had packed the crook into a truck and taken him away, Eclipso turned to the school and looked at all of the students still keeping back out of caution.

"Well, villain's all taken care of, kids. You should be good to head home now." he assured everyone, giving them all one of his signature smiles.

"Well, Dad strikes again." Hakuno chuckled, watching as students crowded around the pro hero down at the courtyard.

"C'mon kiddos, I know you want autographs, but I gotta go grocery shopping and head home." Eclipso chuckled, but the kids wouldn't let him. "Ah well… might as well. I can go another hour or two without food."

By now Hakuno and Ochaco had gotten downstairs and were heading out from the school, passing by the crowd of fans as they did. Hakuno looked over at Eclipso and the two nodded knowingly to one another before the two girls got on their way home.

"That was your dad huh?" Ochaco mused. "Good thing he stopped by."

"Sure is." Hakuno agreed, starting to get lost in thought over something. "He always seems to show up at just the right time, especially when you need him the most. Things wouldn't be the same if it weren't like that. I mean, I'd probably be…"

"Hm?" Ochaco looked at her friend curiously. "What is it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing." Hakuno replied dismissively.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Now why don't we get going to my place so we can get all this pesky homework done?"

* * *

_**Aaaaaannnd done!**_

_**Whew! Okay, first chapter is finished and out there for you all to read and enjoy. I don't actually have a whole lot to say in this ending note, surprisingly. So what do you all think? This first chapter was pretty tame, sure, but hey at least we're setting up some things. Next chapter should be a little more exciting than this one, so stay tuned for that.**_

_**And of course, if you enjoyed this and hope to see more, be sure to favorite and follow. If you're interested in any of my other works on here, then you can always favorite and follow me.**_

_**Alright, shilling over. I'll see you guys next time for another chapter of My Hero's Bizarre Adventure:L Heroic Muse!**_


End file.
